ACE UNIT GUIDE AND MANUAL
by invisiblecanada
Summary: Thank you for purchasing your very own ACE unit. This manual is here to ensure you do not die


I've been in this fandom for a long while now and felt the urge to honor my all time fave character from it.

The only thing I own is MiRaClEs InC.

* * *

Congratulations! You have just purchased your very own ACE unit. This guide is here to ensure you aren't brutally massacred by this unstable unit.

.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Ace; also responds to Knight, Knave, Psycho Freak, and Shady Fuck

Age: 24

Place of Manufacture: Castle of Hearts

Height: 6"2

Weight: 220 lbs

.

Your unit comes equipped with:

One (1) Black jacket/shirt thing

Two (2) Pairs of black pants

Two (2) Red belts

One (1) Knight of Hearts coat (Courtesy of MiRaClEs InC.)

One (1) Pair of brown boots

One (1) Brown hooded cape

Ten (10) Masks of various styles (Courtesy of MiRaClEs InC.)

One (1) Sword

.

Programming

Killer: Need someone to die in a bloody way? This unit's for you then. With this units questionable morality and lack of empathy, he is the perfect killer for you! If you need to just sic this unit on the person, though it might be a while because of his bad sense of direction.

Swords Person: Still have that one sword you got from the fair three years ago? This unit is perfect for teaching you how to use it. Unless he decides to kill you with it. That's a 50/50 shot.

Outdoors Survival Teacher: This unit is very knowledgable about the great outdoors and you will probably learn a lot about it if you decide to follow him regardless of interest. Though you might get killed if he decides that sacrificing you will help him survive

.

Removal of your ACE unit:

Your unit is usually easy to wake up, though he can have his moments. These are a few foolproof ways to wake him up with out getting stabbed by an angry Knight.

1) Get a JULIUS unit to wake him. Your unit will get up happily without too much damage.

2) Send a PETER unit to wake him up then leave the room. You may hear gun shots and insulting. What ever you do, don't go in there. You will die.

3) If you feel as though he wasn't messed with during shipping, then you can probably wake him up yourself.

.

Re-programming:

Lost (default)

Shady (Default)

Knight

Killer

Snapped (locked)

Your unit comes in default Lost and Shady. Your unit has a horrible sense of direction and can get him self lost in any situation. Your unit is also one of the most shadiest units out there. You will never know what is on his mind.

Knight mode is activated when he is in a situation a Knight is needed, such as protecting a woman's dignity or helping a damsel in distress. This does not count when he is the one distressing the lady.

Killer mode is activated when he gets so bored that he wants to kill something, or is asked to do something that killing is needed. It's not recommended to put him in this mode.

Snapped is locked because the chances you have when this is unlocked are very low. This mode entitles him to lose every bit of control he has and go on mass killing sprees. No one really knows how it's unlocked though we do know you need a JULIUS unit to get him out of it, or a GRAY unit to kill him.

.

Relationships:

JULIUS MONREY: Your units closest friend and one of his three bosses. These units have a fairly good relationship, with your unit going off to do various tasks for him and spending time with him. There is a very high chance of a romantic relationship once the JULIUS unit gets the stick out of his ass

GRAY RINGMARC: This unit is the only one to come close to the skill pf your ACE unit. Your unit will sometimes go looking for this one to start fights that GRAY does not want to be part of

PETER WHITE: These two units have a hate-hate relationship and will try to kill each other often, though it is usually started by the PETER unit.

.

Problems:

Problem: You ordered your unit and he wasn't in the box.

Solution) Welp, we guess your unit woke up and got out of his box. If you contact us we can activate the tracker all of our units come equipped with

Problem: Your ACE unit is trying to convince you to follow him to a "short cut"

Solution: Don't go with him, he will get you lost.

Problem: You followed your unit into the woods and now there's a bear after you.

Solution: *sigh* why do we even send these if no one will read them

.

Thank you for purchasing your ACE unit. We hope you live a good, long life.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it


End file.
